


Divine Inspiration [dramatic reading] [podfic]

by fuzzyizmit



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Gen, One Shot, Podfic, Pribyslavitz, YouTube, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyizmit/pseuds/fuzzyizmit
Summary: Can Barbara, Baker of Biscuit Town ever redeem herself? Perhaps some divine inspiration is in order here.The YouTuber Sexy Biscuit made a dramatic reading of the fic, so I wanted to make sure that it was put on here.





	Divine Inspiration [dramatic reading] [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divine Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092517) by [fuzzyizmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyizmit/pseuds/fuzzyizmit). 



Watch the dramatic reading [HERE](https://youtu.be/1qdIwso8XXk)


End file.
